


Sweet Dreams

by ItsLightishRed



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLightishRed/pseuds/ItsLightishRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Abby spent the nights in the Cretaceous cuddling with each other, for warmth and for safety, and because let's face it they wanted too. What happens when they get back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Connor and Abby return home in season 4 episode one.

His hand stretched out, searching the bed in the darkness. When he came into contact with the soft, warmness of her skin he let his hand rest there, feeling her breaths and letting his match them.

Mornings like this never got old for Connor. The first time they had slept side by side, the first night trapped in the anomaly, he had imagined what it would have been like to hold Abby in his arms for the millionth time. His dreams were not tortured or plagued with worries about what would happen to them, he knew that with Abby by his side he would be okay.

Her presence soothed him in a way that nothing else could. 

That first morning, when he had woken they had ended up holding hands at some point during the night. Unusually he was the first to wake, and he spent the first few hours of daylight just studying Abby.

Her hair was tousled and shot up in spikes, and he knew she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. There were still flecks of dirt on her cheeks, which were flushed slightly red. Her eyelashes kissed her cheeks gently, and every now and then she would cry out in her sleep and clutch his hand tighter.

That had become normal for them. While they were trapped the necessity of staying close overtook them. Whenever Connor was acting as lookout Abby would fall asleep on his shoulder, or with her head in his lap. When it was her turn he would sit out with her and they would talk all night.

About home, about people, about their favourite little restaurant in the city. But never about where they were.

And never about if there was even a home for them to get back too.

When they had come home Connor was scared all of that would be left behind.

He was almost too scared to be alone in that little apartment with Abby, in case she told him that now they were back things had to be different. 

She didn’t notice at first. Becker drove them to the apartment, stopping off at a supermarket on the way. He came back out with bags filled with coffee and milk and bread, all the things that Abby and Connor had missed so much in their time away from home.

Abby had laughed at that. Seeing Becker doing normal, everyday things was still a source of amusement. He never looked quite right unless he had a gun in his hand and was shouting orders.

Normally Connor would have laughed too. Even if he hadn’t found the situation funny, Abby’s laughter was infectious and whenever she was happy he was happy. But the worries were preying on him and refused to stop whirling in his head.

Although he felt better when Abby took his hand he still wasn’t looking forward to the moment when they would be alone again. All he wanted was to stay in that car, Abby’s hand in his, a smile lingering on her lips. The sun shining in through the window and warming their skin, Becker happily driving in the front, occasionally speaking or just looking in the rearview mirror as if to check Connor and Abby weren’t figments of his imagination.

It couldn’t last.

They pulled up to the apartment, and Becker showed them inside leaving the bags on the kitchen counter next to a slip of paper with his phone number. 

He hugged them both again before he left, and Connor realised just how hard Becker had been hit by their disappearance. There were frown and worry lines on the soldier’s face that hadn’t been there a year ago, although they were made less prominent by the smile that had been fixed on his face since he had found his friends.

Then Becker was gone, and Connor was left standing in the middle of the little living room staring at Abby. She was looking back at him just as intensely and it was a good few minutes before the silence was broken.

Abby cleared her throat. “Coffee?” she asked, moving towards the kitchen. Her movements were slightly jolted, and he knew how she felt. Having a roof over their head was strange when they were so used to living underneath trees and in little hidden away caves. 

“You don’t think Becker bought us some roots do you? I was actually getting used to those things.” He knew it was a feeble attempt at humour, but it was all he had the energy for, and Abby even smiled a little.

He figured she was just on a high from being home, and he couldn’t blame her. 

They had two cups of coffee each, and even managed to dig a chocolate cake out of one of the bags. It was the most heavenly thing Connor could ever remember tasting.

Afterwards Abby murmured that she was tired, and they went in search of the bedroom. Becker hadn’t exactly given them the grand tour, but exploring it on their own was probably for the best.

“I forgot what a bath tub looked like. And a shower!” Connor exclaimed when they found the bathroom, and as he flicked on the lightswitch Abby laughed. “Don’t let me ever complain about paying an electricity bill again.” 

The bedroom held a double bed, a wardrobe and a dressing table. Abby pulled off her jacket, flinging it on the back of a chair and pulled back the bedcovers. Connor just looked at her, unable to look away but wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, and tested out the springs with a gleeful smile. When she looked up at Connor her smile faded.

“Connor?” she asked, and she sounded worried. “What’s wrong?”

He realised then what he must look like to her. Frozen in the middle of the room, not saying a word and drinking in the sight of her as if she might be torn away at any moment. 

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them Abby was still waiting for a response, and she looked slightly scared.

Connor decided to tell her part of the truth, although he couldn’t bear to tell her his worries about the future of their relationship right now. “ It’s just… Being home. It’s so much, you know?”

Abby nodded understandingly. “It will take a while to adjust,” She whispered, and she spoke as if she was afraid any loud noise would cause her to wake up back in the Cretaceous. “But we can do it together.”

Connor nodded. He wanted Abby to be by his side through everything he did, and this was no different. If she felt the same then maybe she really did love him the way he loved her.

When Connor didn’t move for a while Abby sighed. “ Are you gonna come to bed or are you just gonna stand there all night?” She demanded.

He looked up in surprise. Honestly he had been considering whether he should go sleep on the couch, or try to find another bedroom and leave Abby alone for the night.

“You’re sure?” he asked, and he realised how hopeful he sounded.

“Of course I am,” she replied, and Connor thought he saw her roll her eyes. “For a genius, you are such an idiot. Now stop messing about, I really need to sleep.”

He may have been an idiot, but he didn’t need telling again. Within seconds he was testing out the other side of the bed, and sinking into the softness of the mattress. When Abby pulled the covers over them both she sighed contentedly and rolled over to Connor’s side of the bed.

Instinctively he put his arms around her, and she snuggled into his chest. Having her there was an immediate calming effect, and he realised that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

“Goodnight Connor.” she whispered, and he kissed the top of her head. “Night Abby, sweet dreams.” 

Within seconds Abby’s breathing slowed down and told Connor that she was already asleep. He was tired, but having her sleep in his arms was almost as restful as sleeping.

“I love you.” He murmured into her hair, and it felt good to say it after so long. When his eyes finally drifted shut his dreams were not of being chased by dinosaurs or Helen wiping out the human race, they were of standing beside Abby in a little church, her face radiant and dressed from head to toe in white.

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
